Dangerous
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: Garrett reveals just how dangerous it is to be intimate with Kate. Rated M for a reason!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

_This is my entry for the "Love Through Lemons" Contest by tby789 and Lolashoes_

_It's the first lemon I've ever done that was more than two paragraphs XP_

_WARNING! Very graphic :)_

_Please review!_

_~B~_

_

* * *

_

_"Kate," Garrett called._

_"I wouldn't, Garrett." Edward cautioned._

_Garrett continued toward Kate despite the warning, his lips pursed in speculation. "They say you can put a vampire flat on his back." _

_"Yes," she agreed. Then with a sly smile, she wiggled her fingers playfully at him. "Curious?"_

_Garret shrugged. "That's something I've never seen. Seems like it might be a bit of an exaggeration…." _

_"Maybe," Kate said, her face suddenly serious. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young. I'm not sure. You look strong, though. Perhaps you could withstand my gift." She stretched her hand out to him, palm up—a clear invitation. Her lips twitched, and I was pretty sure her grave expression was an attempt to hustle him._

_Garrett grinned at the challenge. Very confidently, he touched her palm with his index finger._

_And then, with a loud gasp, his knees buckled and he keeled over backward. _

_"I told you so," Edward muttered._

_Garrett's eyelids trembled for a few seconds, and then his eyes opened wide. He stared up at the smirking Kate, and a wondering smile lit his face._

_"Wow." He said._

_"Did you enjoy that?" she asked skeptically._

_"I'm not crazy," he laughed, shaking his head as he got slowly to his knees, "but that was sure something!"_

_"That's what I hear."_

_**-Pages 624 and 625, Breaking Dawn**_

I knew from the moment I saw her that this had to be fate…okay, that sounds corny but its true. Kate is one of the best things that has ever happened to me.

I was hooked from the moment I watched her demonstrate her abilities.

And now as I watch her slowly strip off her clothes…I realized that I could never find anyone else that makes me this happy.

"You look like you're trying to do a difficult math problem." She pointed out.

I chuckled, "Just thinking about you, dear."

She smiled, "Good…I'd hope you were thinking about me when I'm standing half naked in front of you."

She sauntered to me and climbed onto the bed like a lioness stalking her prey. Clothed in nothing but her panties and the camisole she had been wearing under her sweater, she began to gently trail her hands up my jeans-sheathed legs.

Her usually straight blonde hair still held a bit of the curl from early this morning and her eyes were the color of honey. I always do this…take in the small details of everything that is my Katie.

Her hands were dangerously close to my throbbing hard-on and she smirked as I swallowed hard.

She hovered over me and leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around her slender body, pulling her closer to me and deepening the kiss. I felt her lips part and slid my tongue in, letting it slide and tangle with hers. I slid my hands up her sides as I heard her let out a sexy moan into my mouth.

I rolled over so that I was hovering over her and kissed from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw, and to her neck. I peppered sweet kisses along her neck, darting my tongue out.

I slid my hand over her shoulder to the thin strap of her baby blue camisole and followed the string to the top of her breast. I cupped it gently and ran my finger teasingly over her nipple. I felt my cock twitch as I felt her nipple pebble under my touch and heard the breathy moan she let out.

_Kate rolled to her feet, and it looked like no one could stop her. _

_Garrett flung himself at her, knocking her to the ground again. He bound his arms around hers, locking his hands around his own wrists. I saw his body spasm as she shocked him. His eyes rolled back in his head, but his hold didn't break. _

_I pulled my shield even tighter against the sparks of my friends, peeling it back carefully from Kate while trying to keep it around Garrett, making it a thin skin between them._

_And then Garrett was in command of himself again, holding Kate to the snow._

_"If I let you up, will you knock me down again, Katie?" he whispered._

_She snarled in response, still thrashing blindly. _

Her hands began to fumble with the buttons on my shirt. She got frustrated and just tore the damned thing off, tossing it to the floor. She saved herself the frustration this time and just ripped my jeans off, kicking the fabric off the bed.

I ran my hands down her torso before stopping at the hem of her top, pulling it slowly over her head, taunting her.

I began to kiss and lick at her pale neck once again as I played with her hardened nipples. I kissed my way down her neck until I reached her nipples, taking one into my mouth and sucking gently on it. Her hand slithered down to stroke me through the thin material of my boxers. I groaned into the crook of her neck.

She pulled my boxers down, releasing my cock, and rolled us over. She took my member into her hand and gently stroked it, squeezing it when she got to the base. "Ohhhhh, Katieee…." I moaned, placing my hands on her hips.

She giggled seductively, "You like that, baby?" she smirked.

"Ohhhhh, Katie, yessssss." I hissed as she picked up her speed.

I slid my hand into her hair, pulling her to me for a kiss. She moaned lowly into my mouth; my Katie likes it rough.

Katie's hand was still running up and down my shaft, making me shudder against her. I kept one hand tangled in her hair and slid the other around to her ass. I tugged on the blue lace, "Katie, are you particularly fond of these?" I asked.

She shook her head before lifting herself up off of me so I could rip the lace off. She whimpered as I spanked the pale skin of her ass, "Garrett…" she breathed.

"You like it when I spank you, don't you, Katie?" I smiled, the hand gripping my manhood had stopped as I caressed her ass before spanking her again.

"Ooooo, Garrett." She moaned.

I rolled so she was under me once again and I trailed my hand down from its place in her hair to the soft curls on her womanhood. I slid my finger between her lower lips and groaned when I felt the wetness. "Oh, Katie, you're so wet."

She moaned as my finger made contact with her clit. I rubbed slow circles on it and she arched her back and pushed herself down against my hand. I slid my finger into her slowly, "Ohhhhh, Garrett. Yes, right there." She mumbled as I slid my finger against her G-spot.

I felt her walls begin to tighten and pulled my finger out. She looked at me incredulously.

I smirked, "Relax, babe." I murmured to her as I lined my cock up with her soaking wet pussy and slid in easily.

"Ooooo." She moaned loudly, throwing her head back against the pillows.

I groaned, "You're so tight." I continued to thrust as she clawed at my back.

I slowed down just a bit, knowing that Katie was dangerous in the throes of passion. We discovered that the first time we had sex…she shocked me when she climaxed. That is definitely _not _something I want to relive.

I kissed her passionately before reaching down to rub her clit, bringing her closer. "Garrett…I'm so close," she whispered.

"Me, too, Katie." I huffed as I began to thrust harder and faster.

I felt her walls clench around me, triggering my own release. I rested my head in the crook of her neck as we came down from out orgasms.

She was panting as I rolled us onto our sides. I pulled the duvet over our bodies before pulling her close to me. Katie snuggled into my embrace and began tracing my muscles with her finger.

I ran my fingers through her hair and started placing kisses on her face and neck.

If I could, I would stay here forever. Just me and my Katie, tangled together on our bed.

Helping the Cullens was the best thing I'd ever done in my life…because it led me to Katie and to a real family.

So much in my life has been dangerous…whether it's something small like having sex with Katie or something big like fighting against the Volturi.

But truthfully…I wouldn't change any of it.

_"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."_

_"Now he tells me." She muttered._

* * *

_Did you like it?_

_Please review and tell me if I totally screwed up..._

_ARC13 said it was good :) and I trust her judgement so I hope you all think the same!_

_~B~_


End file.
